How two wolves share one mate?
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Paul and Jacob imprint on the same girl. How is it going to end? What about jealousy between wolves? What if they want to take the next step in relationship? Are they ready to share or fight? Just LEMON no story
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot (kind of) including both Paul and Jacob. It started out as one chapter, but one turned into two, two into three and it continued. I don't own twilight. SM does. I must say she is a genius. She has given us the 'objects of our desires'. So, ignore spelling or grammar mistakes. It is a M rated story. Only for adults. If you are not comfortable with lemons, don't read it.

 **Chapter 1**

 **JPOV**

It will be a lie if i say i never wanted to imprint. When i was in love with bella, yes was as in past tense. So when i was in love with bella, i wanted so badly to imprint just to ease my heartbreak. But now, when i have imprinted, i don't even remember any heartbreak. It is the best feeling in the world. I just never knew that i will have to share this feeling with another wolf. Share my mate with another wolf. Paul.

When i first time saw my lilly, i was mesmerized. She came to our shop to get her car sorted out. One look at her, and i was a goner. I asked her on a date immediately. Two dates later, i took her to emilys, for the official 'friends' meeting. I wasn't prepared to see the love, devotion and lust in paul's eyes for my mate. So, i did what a possessive male does. I attacked him phasing in the mid air. He phased too. Only then i realized the real reason behind his emotions.

He imprinted on my lilly.

How was that possible, nobody understood. At first it was difficult to let him even come near my lilly. But she felt the imprint pull. I had to let her go, so that she could spend some time with her 'other' mate. At first, she was relucant about us being wolves and about having two mates, but she came around after some LONG discussions. Paul was also jealous of the friendship and understanding between me and lilly.

But over time, we both realized that jealousy was just on our human side. Our wolf sides loved the fact that there was another wolf to take care of her. The moment we accepted the fate of this double imprint, things got lot easier. Or should i say more heated.

We realized that seeing lilly with the other mate was such a turn on. When i saw her kissing paul and him grabbing her ass, i was so turned on that i felt i might come just from the delicious view. We talked to her about it. In pure lilly fashion, she blushed crimson. Me and paul both howled at the fact that she was still a virgin.

But, that won't last long. We had to claim her and by we, i mean both me and paul, together. Our wolves agreed on it. This is why i am standing in the parking of this small store, waiting for my lilly to complete her shift and run into my arms. I am taking her to a small cabin in woods. For a whole weekend, she is ours. We have decided to take our relationship to the next level, together. We both lusted after her, wanted her. But if someone even thought that we had hots for each other as in gay, it was our fist and thier faces. We never thought about each other in that way, just our lilly.

Paul is making arrangements at the cabin, stocking food etc. I am sure he is as excited and turned on as i am. The moment door of the small store open, i snap my head towards it. There she stands, my lilly, smiling at me almost shyly. I know she is nervous and a bit scared. Handling one wolf is enough trouble and she has two.

I close the gap between us with long strides and gather her in my arms ' _don't worry baby, we will make it pleasurable for you_ ' i purred in her ear before biting it softly.

' _then what are we waiting for?_ ' she giggled.

 **PPOV**

During my whoring days, i never thought of sharing my girl with another male. But, here i am, completing preparations for our first time together. Me, our lilly and jacob. Alpha is picking our mate from her job. They should be here soon.

I take a last glance at the small cabin, making sure everything is perfect. I soon hear jake's rabbit coming. I smile big as i let my mind wander about the events that are going to take place in few minutes. I was at rabbit's door in the next second, picking up lilly and kissing her hard.

She giggled loudly once the kiss was over. ' _i missed you too paul_ '. I smiled at her. I love when she says my name, but i am sure i will love it even more when she will moan my name. Or better scream it in pure pleasure. By looking at jacob's lust filled eyes, he is thinking the same thing. ' _lets do it_ ' i announce loudly causing lilly to giggle again and jake to roll his eyes.

As we begin our small walk towards the cabin, i let my mind wander to multiple memories of our hot makeout sessions. When lilly first found out about our wolf side, she ran like any other normal human. I personally 'thanked' jake for phasing and scaring our mate. After lots of begging, she decided to give us a chance. We went on dates one by one with her, then started going together. After every date, we kissed her goodbye. Each kiss was longer than the last one. Kisses soon turned into makeout session. Still, she was very shy.

I remember one session in particular as it was the first time when we took her shirt off. We were sitting on the floor of her house watching movies. Well she was the one watching movies, both me and jake were watching her. Suddenly jake leaned forward, titled her head and kissed her hard. To see her kissing jake was such a turn on that i found myself leaning forward and kissing her neck. Jake pulled her towards him and deepen the kiss. While i ran my hands up and down her sides. Her low moans were arousing us. I continued to kiss and nip her neck and shoulders while slowly grazing my hands on her sides. Soon, the need of oxygen seperated them. Jacob continues to lick and nip on the front side of her neck while i was working on her back side of neck.

She was mewling and moaning softly 'ummm jake... pa. paul'. I tugged at her shirt and soon she took it off, throwing it somewhere in the living room. Our lilly blushed when she realized that she was just in a black lacy bra and jeans in front of us. We both growled at the sight of our mate's newly revealed flesh. I slowly grazed her neck, shoulder blades with feather light touches and kisses. 'so beautiful' i murmered before planting a kiss on her left shoulder.

Jake growled in approval 'ours'. She just nodded. He kissed her again with newly ignited passion and lust. He grabbed her waist and pulled lilly forward, sitting her in his lap. I wasn't far behind. I kissed, licked and nipped every part i could reach. Slowly, i inched my hands towards her breasts. She froze for a second before relaxing again. I took it as a go ahead. The moan she let out when i first massaged her breasts was heavenly. Jake grunted from the front and she whimpered. I continued to massage her mounds, slowly first then firmly. Jake licked a path from her neck to her heart. She threw her head back in pleasue. I took advantage of the situation and moved her head towards me. I kissed her hard pouring all my passion, love and lust in it.

She was a moaning mess soon. She was grinding on jake's crotch now as he was growling rather loudly. I started to grind my hard cock in her ass. 'ohh god please.. please... don't stop... god' she moaned.

'never baby' i growled in her ear before grinding hard. Jake took a lace covered breast in his mouth and sucked hard. She almost screamed with the pleasure. I againg placed my mouth on hers silencing her cries of pleasure. Room was filled with the voices of our groans, moans, grunts, growls, whimpers and god knows what. We were grinding hard as if our life depended on it. Suddenly, she screamed in my mouth declaring her orgasm. 'paul..l ... jacob... ungh' her moan was our undoing. Jake came and i followed after. It took us few minutes to get back from our highs and get back our breaths. But, once our breathing was somewhat normal, we were awarded with the beaming smile of our mate.

'If i knew this could feel this good, i would have done it a long time ago, you guys' she giggled. We just smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **JPOV**

Paul entered the cabin with our mate in his arms bridal style. He lowered her once we were inside. I clicked the lock in space. She looked so cute, so sexy standing there looking at both of us with anticipation and lust. She bites her lip and that was my undoing. I hurried towards her and placed my lips on hers.

I kissed her slowly at first. Soon i was kissing her as my life depended on it. I felt paul come behind her. Oh, this is gonna be a long lust filled night. Can't wait.

 **LPOV**

I can't believe this is happening. I am kissing jacob while paul just came up behind me. I felt the first light kiss on the back of my neck. Soon, more firm and passionated kisses followed the first. Oh fuck, i think i am gonna faint.

Jake took my attention again by slipping his tongue in my mouth, taking advantage of the gasp, paul's kisses forced out of me. Thier hands started the exploring of my body. Oh my god, this is heaven.

I moaned lightly when a hand brushed the underside of my breasts. I heard two growls in response. Jake tugged at my shirt and soon threw it over my head. They began exploring the newly revealed skin. We have seen each other without shirts before during our hot make out sessions. But i always kept my bra on. But this is new, so new.

Paul unhooked my bra and jake pushed the straps down. Jacob glanced at me for permission. With my nod, he took the offending material off. He took as step back to take a proper look. With a jerk of head, he invited paul to take a look too. I was standing in front of both my wolves, very tempted to hide myself from thier heated gazes.

' _so beautiful_ ' ' _mesmerizing_ ' they both mumbled together. Paul came forward and claimed my lips in a heated kiss. I felt rather than heard jacob come up behind me and place feather light kisses on my back, neck and shoulder blades. Paul's hands that were on my waist were inching up and up towards my breasts. I was dying of anticipation, waiting for thier next move.

In the next second, paul's hands were on my breasts, fondling and massaging. Sensation was more than i can describe. Jake's hands inclined towards my jeans. With a kiss on the back of my neck, he unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them downwards along with my lace panties. They were tired of waiting and truth to be told, so was i.

I was trying to memorize paul's hard abs with my hands as jake tugged my jeans almost to my feet. Oh my, my wolves are hot in every manners. I picked up one feet at a time and helped jacob get rid of those jeans, that were between me and my mates. I heard a sharp intake of breath and broke my kiss with paul to turn towards the noise. Jake was looking at me in pure hunger and lust. I brought my eyes back to paul, to see the similar expression on his face. Oh god, they can smell me. I bit my lip in embarassment.

Paul smirked at me, took my hand and guided me towards the king size bed. As soon my back hit the mattress, he attached his lips to mine. Jake was on my side in the next second, planting kisses on my shoulder and neck. Paul moved slightly to give him some space. ' _why are you dressed?_ ' i gasped when paul let me up to breath.

My wolves smile at me mischeviosuly. Oh god, what are they up to? They both looked at each other, shared a look and stood up. First paul started to shed his clothes. Oh my, he was giving me a strip tease. I bit my lip in anticipation. Shirt, trademark cutoffs, everything was on floor in few LONG seconds. As usual he was going commando. I couldn't help but admire his beauty. When my eyes landed on his hard member, my eyes grew big. Whoa he is a big boy. I glanced at him to see him smiling smugly at my surprised and amazed expression.

Then i glanced at jake. The moment my eyes went to him, he started to shed his clothes too, slowly, all the while smirking. It was a torture. Commando. Ah i love it. His had cock was pointing in my direction as if guiding them towards me. Jake's dick was a bit thicker while paul was longer. But both looked so sexy, so hot and all mine. They were much bigger than what is considered normal, not that i have seen something in comparison.

Jake crawled towards me and pushed me back. He kissed me slowly, savoring the moment. I was overwhelmed with the love and passion i felt for my wolves. I felt the bed dip as paul came on our sides. I moaned softly as he started to kiss all over my chest. Soon he took a bud in his mouth sucking hard massaging the other with his hand. I gasped at the sensation as another wave of arousal spread through my body. Jacob growled and broke the kiss to lick a path towards my other breast. Each wolf claimed one breast, licking, sucking and nipping.

Lust filled my body. I was lost to the sensation as one hand crept its way towards my center. Another hand joind the first hand. Fingers glided back and forth my clit. I was moaning so loud i thought people of la push could hear me. Both my wolves were growling loud appraising my moans and small screams. Then one long finger was pushing at my enterance. It stretched me a bit but stopped at my barrier. I was breathing hard. Then that finger started to go in and out of me, still stopping at the barrier inside me. In and out, in and out. It was driving me crazy. Soon there were two fingers going in and out, then three.

' _oh yeah, let us hear how good we make you feel lilly_ ' paul grunted before biting softly at my breast. I whimpered loudly. One hand started to make circles on my clit doubling my pleasure. ' _ohh god, please ... don't... stop.. uhh'_. Fingers' got faster, circles got rougher. I was going higher and higher and higher and then i fell.

My orgasm hit my like a frieght train. I think i screamed, loud. I think i saw stars too. When i got back from my high, my mates were smiling at me smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I did some research on hymen and its breaking. Found that hymen does not properly break, its flexible. So I made some changes in this chapter. Thank you for the suggestion dear reader. Unfortunately I can't make changes in the previous chapter since I am posting through my phone. So thats it enjoy.

 **LPOV**

This is the life changing moment of my life. I am about to have sex for the first time with my soulmates. I know they are going to claim me by marking. But i am not scared. Nervous yes, scared no.

We have discussed that jake will be the one to take my virginity while paul will be the one to take my anal virginity, when the times comes. I wasn't really sure about the latter fact, but they assured me that this was gonna happen sooner or later. We can't use condom either for our first time since thier wolves need to mark me from both inside and outside. But for later times, my mates were prepared.

My thoughts were cut short when jake leaned forward and captured my lips. He groaned in my mouth before breaking the kiss ' _you look so hot when you cum. all flushed and hooded eyes_ ' jake smiled at me. I would have blushed if i wasn't already flushed.

' _yeah, & you smell so good_' paul nodded in agreement with a smirk. ' _it's time_ ' paul said and jake nodded. I just bit my lip in anticipation. Jake pecked me on lips before kissing down my neck and chest. I looked at paul to see him watching jake's actions intently with a lusty look in his eyes. My eyes returned to jake when he nipped at the left breast.

' _you ready baby?_ ' jacob asked me. I took a long breath and nodded at him. ' _trust me you are gonna enjoy it_ ' paul whispered in my ear. I never heard him move. Damn werewolf speed. Paul kneeled on bed while jake came forward to kiss me. I moaned in his mouth and thrust my hands in his silky short hair. He settled between my legs while holding his weight on one hand. His other hand was on my waist keeping me as close as possible.

Soon, his hand went lower and then his talented fingers were rubbing my clit oh so deliciously. I bucked in his hands. ' _oh fuck, this feels good_ ' i gasped. He pushed himself up on his elbows and paul leaned forward to kiss me on a weird angle, his head was kind of sandwiched between me and jake. Then jake placed his dick at my enterance rubbing it up and down to gather my juices. I was so wet after their teasing and my orgasm.

Slowly, he started to push in. He stopped after every inch letting me get used to his size. He would stop, retreat and push back in just few inches. It hurt and burned slightly. But there was a pleasing feeling too. Paul tried to soothe my pain by kissing and massaging my mounds. Jake was too busy to concentrate on not to ram himself in me. We all were breathing hard. Jake started to retreat and then push himself again in me on a slow speed.

Then, he was almost half way in. I gasped loud at the sensation. Paul and jake both glanced at me for permission to go all the way in. I nodded at them. ' _go ahead jake_ ' paul said before kissing me again. Jake pulled his cock out and then thrust it in again all the way taking my virginity. I screamed in paul's mouth. I felt so full. That didn't hurt much. Maybe our preparations helped. Still few tears escaped my eyes but paul kissed them away. Jacob was cussing and growling above me and paul. ' _fuck fuck... shit.. damn this fee...ls good... ungh... god lilly... fucking shit... oh god_ '. I knew he was fighting hard to stay still, for me and i loved him for that.

I don't know how much time passed but soon that slight pain was fading. Jake took some time to gather himself. Paul's kisses helped a lot. The need of friction overwhelmed me suddenly. I bucked my hips as a signal. Still, jacob asked ' _can i move?_ '. I moaned and got a fierce growl in answer. Suddenly, paul was kneeling on the bed away from me. I snapped my eyes open to see what was happening. Then i realized, he was giving jake a clear way to claim me. My thoughts never went far from this thought as jake's demanding lips came crashing on mine.

He pulled all the way out untill the tip was in and then thrust back in. It started out slow but he was getting faster with each thrust. I never knew pleasure like this before. I was on fire. Jake's heat engulfed me from outside while his big cock ignited me from the inside. I was moaning and groaning at him to fuck me harder ' _ungh... j.. jake... fuck... hard... harder... god... ohh... ohh_ '.

He was groaning in my left ear ' _shit... you feel so good baby... fuck... so..hot... mine.. so tight_ ' He growled out. I turned my head to look at paul and the view aroused me even more. He was palming his erection while looking at me with a hungry expression. Oh god.

Suddenly, jake kneeled on the bed and brought me up in his lap without breaking our connection or rythm. He brought his hands on my hips and helped me in going up and down his hard cock. I planted my knees on mattress trying to engulf him inside me. From this angle he went even deeper, touched places inside me that left me breathless. I threw my head back as jake's lips nipped at my neck.

' _oh shit,,,, please don't.. stop.. jacob. so good... aahh.. oh ... god_..' i was moaning like crazy while jake kept groaning in my neck. I felt another orgasm building inside of me. But to my annoyance, jacob pulled all the way out. Before i had a chance to ask any question, he pushed me back on the bed. I looked at him confused but he turned me. I was lying on my stomach when i realized what he wanted. I raised myself on my hands and knees. I heard two VERY loud growls. In the next second, jacob pushed himself inside of me again with such force. He kept his hands on my hips to keep me in place while he pounded me. With every thrust, he went faster and harder.

Now i know why so many people like doggy style. It is fucking heaven. I was beyond the point of making sensible sentences or even words. All i could do was moan and groan jake's name as he rammed his rock hard cock in me. I felt a coil in my stomach. Jake brought a hand to my chest to hoist me up. Now, my back was flush against his chest. We both were drenched in sweat. He was growling nonstop while thrusting hard. He pulled my neck to side before pushing all the hair to another side. He started licking and nipping at the place where my neck met the right shoulder. He is gonna mark me.

But, all thoughts left my mind when he brought his hand to the place where we were joined. He fiercly strated to rub my clit while his another hand kept me in place. I screamed and cluthced his naughty hand with both my hands. I came with another scream that i am sure whole la push heard. Stars clouded my visin, i thought i was going to have a heart attack, my heart was beating so hard. Pleasure overtook my senses.

Jake's thrusts grew erratic and in the mid of my orgasm, he bit hard on that particular spot on my neck. He snarled as he emptied his load in me. His still hard thrusts prolonged mine and his orgasm. With his last thrust he pressed on my cervix, hard, flooding me with his seed. He kept me close with his arm around my chest, clutching me close to him. I fell backwards on him as he supported both our weights. He marked me. I was his now, forever.

After few minutes of hard breathing, we came back from our high. ' _fuck, that was hot_ ' came paul's voice from our sides. We both glanced at him with soft smiles on our faces. He came forward and grazed my cheek with the back of his hand tenderly ' _you ok baby?_ ' he asked softly.

I nodded at him while smiling. It was his answer that lit up the fire inside me again ' _good, because its my turn now_ ' he winked at me.

Review guys if you like it. And i would love to hear some suggestions. You can also tell me if you don't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you for following and favouriting this story.

 **LPOV**

Jake slipped out of me and laid on the bed with me still in his arms. I was still breathless from my first time with jake but paul's words had me ready to go again. I couldn't believe how ready I was to go at it again when I should be too exhausted or tired or even scared. But all I felt was satisfaction after being with jake and anticipation about being with paul. I was catching my breath when paul left the room. I frowned and looked at jake in question. He just smiled at me. I sighed in relief when few seconds later paul came back with some water bottles. He brought me up from my position where i was laying on jake's chest. ' _drink_ ' he ordered softly.

I greedily took few gulps of water. Both my wolves chuckled at me. ' _what? i was thirsty_ ' i shrugged. When i finished drinking water, paul gently took bottle out of my hands and placed it on table beside bed. Love, lust and passion in his eyes took my breath away.

' _ready to be mine baby?_ ' he asked in his sultry and husky voice. I merely nodded before he claimed my lips in a heated lip lock. I felt jacob move away on the farthest corner of bed. Now he was giving paul wide berth to claim me. My mind was hazy with lust as i kissed paul.

Soon i was lying back on my back as paul hovered above me. He stopped kissing me and pulled back to look me in the eyes ' _i love you lilly_ ' he mouthed before kissing me again. I felt like i was melting in his arms. He supported his weight on one arm while other descended towards my breasts. He pinched, fondled and carassed my mounds for few seconds or was it minutes. But, then finally his hand descended towards my heated center.

He growled loudly when he felt how wet i was. I just mewled in his mouth. I heard a grunt, so i broke my kiss with paul and looked towards jacob. He was fisting his again hard cock up and down while watching us making love. It was such a turn on that i almost orgasmed with the feeling. Paul snarled to get my attention.

His hard cock replaced his fingers and soon he was pushing in. In one hard thrust, he was balls deep in me. ' _ohhh_ ' i moaned loud. Since paul was longer than jake, he went even deeper than i thought was possbile. He gave me some time to adjust to his size. With a buck of my hips, i signaled him to move. He started slow to give me some more time to adjust. But only after few thrusts and some loud moans from me, he started ramming himself in me. I knew after watching me with jake, and with all the anticipation, he wasn't going to last for long. But fuck, i was close too.

' _ungh... god.. pau..l... don't stop... baby... shit_ ' I couldn't believe but i was on the verge of orgasm again.

' _shit... fuck... baby... you feel. good... so damn good... wrapped around my... cock... I am gonna... make you scream... scream my name.. lilly_ ' Paul grunted in my ear while thrusting with all his might. Just like jake, he flipped me on my stomach and pushed me up on my hands and knees. With one hard thrust, he entered me again. Soon he started to pound me. ' _ohhh .. god... paul.. paul_ ' his name was like a mantra on my mind.

He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me aligning his chest with my back without breaking his rythm. Oh how i loved werewolf strength. He dragged his hands towards my center and pinched my clit. That was all it took for me to orgasm. I screamed paul's name as he said. During my high, i felt him bite on the other side of my neck, where my neck met left shoulder. He thrust four more times before he came in me all the while chanting my name. I vaguely heard jacob grunting loudly my name.

We both collapsed on bed breathing heavily. Paul pulled himself from me and kissed the back of my neck over and over. Jacob joined him and they both planted numerous kisses on my neck and shoulders.

When i finally gathered some energy in my limbs, i turned to lay on my back and to look at my mates. They both were gazing at me with love and adoration shining in their eyes. ' _ours_ ' they both mumbled together. The intensity of thier gazes made me blush, on which they laughed.

They both nuzzled my neck and kissed thier respective marks while whispering something in thier tribe's language. I took a mental note to ask them, if they could teach me their native language. ' _sleep, you need to rest for what we have planned for you_ ' jake ordered while paul nodded in agreement. So thats what i did, slept in the arms of my hot werewolf soulmates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **LPOV**

I woke up with the feel of soft kisses on my back. I groaned and turned to look at paul smiling at me brightly. I giggled softly at his expression ' _good morning_ ' i smiled at him. ' _good morning our mate_ ' he replied before giving me a toe curling kiss. I moaned softly in his mouth. ' _Where is jake?_ ' i asked breathlessly.

' _he is running a parimeter around cabin, to make sure everything is alright_ ' paul mumbled between kissing and nipping at my neck. I moaned loudly when he kissed his mark and got a growl in reply. ' _i would love to continue this but baby you need a bath_ ' paul mumbled.

' _yeah, i kinda feel sticky, you know down there_ ' i told him while blushing madly as i remembered last night's events. He smirked at me ' _yeah, well we wanted to come inside of you so that our scents gets mixed with yours, plus there is something very hot about seeing you flooded with our seeds and now everything on this bed reeks of our mating, you know what i am gonna take this home and keep it in my bedroom so that my room will smell like you_ ' he told me as a matter of fact.

I was looking at him with wide eyes but he just laughed at my expression ' _now lets get a bath ready for our baby_ ' he kissed my forehead before taking off towards the bathroom. I heard some shuffling. Soreness greeted me when i tried to get up. Paul was at my side instantly like he felt my pain. He scooped me up in his arms while i squealed embarrasingly in surprise.

We were soaking in bath for quite some time with my back to paul's chest when he stated ' _you are our wife now in pack's eyes_ '. I nodded in acknowledgement. ' _How does it feel?_ ' he asked.

' _feels great_ ' i smiled happily. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. ' _i can make you feel even better_ ' he said as he started to cover my neck with kisses and nips. I groaned when i felt him grow hard on my back. ' _ohh paul_ ' i moaned loudly.

' _it's time baby, you ready?_ ' he asked. I knew what he was talking about - taking my anal virginity. ' _my wolf won't settle down untill it is done. Jake took your virginity and now its my turn_ ' it was his last line that made me remember our mating. He said the same line before our mating.

'yeah _paul, i am ready_ ' i turned and told him while looking him in the eyes. He had that panty dropping smirk in place. He scooped me up his arms, again and took off towards the bedroom. He placed me gently on bed before hovering over me. It still takes me offguard sometimes when i look at the love shining in their eyes, my wolves, my mates.

All thoughts left my mind when paul kissed me. Heat grew and lust flowed through me. My hands went to his silky short hair as his hands went to my hips. He groaned in my mouth when my center came in contact with his now hard dick. He held himself above me with one hand while his other hand started its journey from my hip to my center. He grinded his hard dick on my clit. I was so aroused my juices were running down the mattress. And, he is yet to touch me. Oh fuck, i am never gonna get used to the intense sex with my mates.

Paul's kisses grew hungry as he ground himself on my center. Finally his hand completed its journey and touched me where i yearned him the most. ' _ohh god_ ' i groaned loud when one of his fingers entered me. ' _so wet... mmm.. mine_ ' he mumbled between kisses.

After few delicious strokes of his finger, he moved his hands towards my other hole. He massaged my other entrance and tried to get me to relax when i tensed. ' _its ok.. its ok... relax... i promise you will enjoy it_.' he told me. He leaned over me and opened the top drawer of side table. ' _lube_ ' he answered when i looked at him in question. I bit my lip with anticipation. He got generous amount of lube on his hands and cock. He leaned forward to give me a sweet kiss.

He dragged his lips to my ear and licked the shell before softly biting. My breath hitched with his playful actions. Soon, i felt pressure on my opening as he tried to get one lube covered finger inside. _'breathe lilly.. try to relax_ ' paul told me before claiming my lips in an attempt to distract me. My hands took refuge in his short hair. With some coaxing, he got his finger in to the knuckle depth. I felt pressure and some pain but tried to relax. He kept me occupied with his lips and dick grinding in my core. Soon there were two fingers inside me. He made a scissors motion in me which had me panting for more.

He was trying to prepare me as much as he can. But he was struggling to control his wolf. His nips at my neck grew hungrier as his grinding got rougher. He kept those talented finger moving in and out of my hole. I cupped his face in my hands to make him look at me ' _its ok paul.. i am ready_ ' i got out between breaths.

' _One more_ ' he said. I looked at him in confusion but he just gave me a hungry kiss. I understood what he meant when he entered three fingers in my other entrance. It took some work but he did it. ' _i am a big man and you need to be prepared, i don't wanna hurt you_ ' paul almost grunted. After few strokes of his large fingers, i felt him at my entrance. ' _tell me if it hurts and i will stop_ ' he said while looking me in the eyes. I nodded at him and took a deep breath.

He slowly started to push in. It burned and hurt but it would have been worst if he hadn't prepared me. He stopped after every inch to help me get adjusted. He tried to distract me with soft kisses but pain was there too. Few tears escaped my eyes. ' _i am sorry, do you want me to stop?_ ' he asked when i whimpered out in pain.

' _no_ ' i gasped out and locked my legs around his waist. New angle caused him to slip more of his big cock in me and i almost lost my breath. He was all in and i never felt so full. Paul cursed above me ' _fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. god feels so good... you ok lilly?_ ' he asked breathlessly. I nodded while he stopped all movements so that i could adjust to his sheer size. He rubbed my clit with his hand while taking my nipple in mouth to make it easier for me.

After few long moments, i bucked my hips to signal him to move. He released my nipple with a pop and looked at me. I nodded at him. With that, he started to move. At first he slowly withdrew and thrust. But as my moans got louder, he went faster. Within minutes, paul had me screaming his name for all the world to hear.

' _pau...l... shit... oohh... hard...harder... paul... go .. faster_ ' i almost screamed. Paul grunted and moaned in my ear about how tight i was back there. He leaned back and grabbed headboard for leverage. Now he really started to slam his big cock in me. I arched off the bed with pleasure but i needed more. Of course paul knew it. His right hand left headboard and started to massage my breasts. I just moaned and moaned in pleasure. ' _god.. paul... jesus... don't stop... please... more.._ ' i scrapped my nails down his chest leaving scratches that healed instantly. He growled loud at me.

I jerked hard when i felt his hand at my clit. He rubbed hard and flicked my nub. Suddenly he leaned forward and captured my cries of pleasure with his mouth. I moaned in his mouth to get more of his delicious kisses. But he dragged his lips across my cheek and towards my right ear.

He snarled in my ear before whispering seductively ' _ohh baby.. so tight... grips me so perfectly... you want to come baby?_ ' i just nodded in response. Fuck i love it when he speak dirty, and during sex he just gets dirtier if thats possible. It turns me on so much.

' _but you .. need more?_ ' he asked between hard thrusts. He continues to ram his hard dick in my ass without letting me up. ' _please_ ' i begged.

' _what you want baby.. huh.. you like me fucking your ass hard and fast... hmm.. what else you need.. hmmm.. something in your pussy.. you want me fuck your ass into oblivion... while i finger fuck your pussy.._ ' oh god i just died. Paul and his dirty mouth can do wonders for me. Another gush of arousal went through me. Paul's nose flared as he scented my arousal. He smiled wickedly at me.

He slowly dragged his fingers across my clit barely touching. I was writhin beneath him begging him to do something. Him ramming in my ass while barely touching me in front made me wild. Without warning, he thrust two fingers in my pussy. I screamed his name while he growled constantly. He kept thrusting his fingers in me at the same time of his hips' thrusts. I dug my nails in his ass to make his go deeper and faster, to fuck me harder. He made come hither motion with his fingers inside of me and i was gone. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my orgasm hit me.

Paul thrust two more times before emptying his load in my ass with a loud grunt. We both were breathing heavily and coming down from our high when a movement near door caught my eyes. There stood jake looking at me with a very hungry expression. He answered when he saw question in my eyes ' _i have been standing here since you guys started. I wasn't going to miss this for anything. God lilly. You look so hot when you writhe like that. I almost pounced you several times. But it was paul's moment_ ' He told me while coming to sit near me on bed.

After few blissful moments of tender kisses, we got up to get some food and water in our system. After all, we just got one weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No new reviews guys. Please don't break my heart like that. Tell me whether you like it or not.

 **LPOV**

We spend our whole day relaxing in clearing near cabin. Sun was shining which was rare for this area on earth. We came back only when sun was setting. I made dinner for my mates while they hovered near kitchen to make sure i was alright. They told me it was just a wolf behavior. It is difficult for a wolf to leave its mate soon after mating. So they stayed close all evening. They told me to rest while they did the dishes.

It was another wolf thing. They liked to take care of me, doing small things. On the other hand, they also wanted me to take care of them, sorts of like families do. My bond with them was becoming stronger with each passing second.

I came back to reality from my thoughts when i heard the bed dip besides me. I smiled at jake who sat besides me. Paul entered our bedroom few seconds later. ' _so lilly_ ' jake started.

' _so_ ' i looked at him with my eyebrows raised and smirk in place. ' _are you ready for something new?_ ' he asked with a slight blush. I just looked at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

Paul just shook his head and came to sit on my other side. I turned towards him to get answer for my questions. He just smirked at me before leaning forward and kissing me. It was a sweet kiss that left me breathless. He left little butterfly kisses on my cheek before getting his lips near my ear.

' _what jake wants to ask is_ ' he dragged the **is** just to taunt jacob, who growled in reply. Paul continued ' _So as i was saying, are you ready baby?_ '

' _Ready for what?_ ' i asked.

' _ready for us both, at the same time_ ' my eyes grew huge as his words registered. They both want to fuck me at the same time. Idea was a bit scary but arousing too. Both of them, together, umm my imagination just got wild.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and a fluttering in my sex. ' _hmmm, you want me to pound your sexy ass while jake ram himself in your hot pussy, what you say baby?_ ' paul grunted in my ear. I looked towards jake to get his reaction but all i saw was hunger and lust. I bit my lip while thinking, was i ready for this? Fuck yes.

I nodded and a huge grin lit jacob's face. ' _you really don't know how to ask jake_ ' paul teased jacob. But jake just growled at him before picking me up and dumping in his lap. I was stradling him when i felt paul come up behind me. They almost tore my clothes off and dropped their cutoffs too before grabbing condoms.

Soon, we were tangled with each other on bed, kissing, licking, and nipping. Jake sat near headboard and manhandled me into his lap. I was stradling him when i felt him hot and ready at my entrance. I kissed him pouring out my love for him. He responded in the same manner. I was so turned on and wet, i thought i was gonna combust.

I rose slightly and then sank down on jake's hard cock slowly with his help. We both moaned loudly once we were connected. I was aware of paul's nips and kisses on my shoulder. He pushed me towards jacob, which made my ass stick out a bit.

I heard a drawer open. LUBE. I shivered when cold lube made contact with my other hole. ' _relax lilly_ ' paul soothed. He prepared me with his fingers for several minutes. I was getting more and more excited with each second. Then He started to push his dick inside of me while jake was still inside me. I thought my body was gonna explode with heat, lust, love and the feeling of fullness. I was still tender from the first time but damn, paul has some serious talent when it comes to sex.

With few small thrusts, paul was balls deep inside of me. Oh god, i never felt so full and complete. Both my wolves were snarling in pleasure. ' _you push i retreat, i push you retreat_ ' paul grunted in my ear but it was for jake. I felt jake's nod as my head was nestled in his neck.

Paul retreated his cock out of me while jake prepared. The moment paul pushed himself inside of me jake pulled his cock out. Then jake pushed in and paul pulled out. It was a perfect rythm that had me moaning and writhin in pleasure just with few thrusts. ' _ohhh... aaahhh... jake... p... paul... fuu.. uck_ '.

Their both cocks brushed inside of me with their movements through thin skin. With each stroke, thier movements got faster and my moaning got louder. All i heard was my mate growling out my name over and over. I kept my one hand right on jake's heart while my other hand was grasping paul's ass, urging him to go faster.

I was overwhelmed with pleasure and lust. Jake kept his hand in my hips to keep me in place while paul's hands started to wander. Soon, they settled on my breasts. He started to massage my breasts and pinch my hard nipples. It just added to my pleasure. I was a moaning mess in thier hands at thier mercy.

Few hard thrusts later, i was almost screaming. ' _aahhh.. hard... f.. fast... ungh... god... shit... oh..._.'. Both my mates complied with the request. Now they were thrusting in me with an inhuman speed. Jake's hand left its place on my hip and ventured towards where we were joined.

He pinched my clit and rubbed hard. I started to shake as my orgasm approached. I screamed loud when it hit me. I lost all my senses to pleasure. Jake and paul leaned forward and almost caged me between them to keep me in place. They kept thrusting hard, which prolonged my orgasm. Then i heard them roar at the same time and felt them grow even bigger inside of me before coming.

Many deep breaths later i realized that they both had embedded their teeth in their marks again. With a sharp intake of breath from me, they released their embedded teeth from my skin but kept sucking on their mark. I felt drained.

Last thing i remember was being placed on bed softly and a soft humming sound that sounded like a lullby. Two soft kisses on my forehead one by one and i was off to sleepland.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No lemon in this chapter. Just completing what i have started.

 **LPOV**

We stayed at the cabin for 10 days instead of just a weekend. It was difficult for both jake and paul to leave me so soon after mating. And, i was feeling the same. For few days after our mating, my wolves never left me alone, even for a single second. One of them was always with me, if not both. Only time one of them left was when we needed more food, clothes, condoms or anything else. However, after 10 days, pack almost attacked the cabin to get us out.

I was blushing madly, when they clearly sniffed the area around cabin. Our arousal and smell of sex was in the air. Even i could smell that, so i had an idea how strong the smell was for them. Quil's comment almost made me find a rock and hide under it ' _damn, smells like a fuck fest_ '.

Needless to say, my mates snarled at him, then jake growled out ' _It was our mating, not a fuck fest, You better RESPECT it'_ quil picked his hands in surrender.

After we came back, we had a celebration bonfire at the first beach. We were celebrating our mating as i was an official mate of jake and paul. Life is good. With both my wolves besides me, i think i am gonna be alright. And, even if something happens like a fight between us, we have lots of angry sex to make up.

Thanks for telling me about my mistakes. I appreciate it. I type in notepad so it's not the same as typing in Microsoft word. I appreciate your support for this one shot (kind of one shot). I am working on other stories too. Hopefully will post them soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, i don't know if any or many of you noticed that this story was still incomplete. So, here is another chapter, but it is the last one. Sorry it took me this long to post. SM owns every character from twilight. Please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. I have posted another jacob oc story - 'enemy love'. Please check it out and tell me what you think.

So, here is the angry sex i mentioned in last chapter.

 **Chapter 8**

 **LPOV**

When i woke up today, i though it was going to be an awesome day. Sun was shining for once. But, then i had to turn in bed and notice that i was all alone. My wolves were nowhere to be seen, which was weird. They didn't have any patrol this morning. Where were they?

Grumbling to myself, i woke up, did morning business and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I sense buds were telling me that it is going to be a pop tart morning. Only problem was that i can't find any FUCKING pop tarts. No even one. WTF.

So snarling to myself i had settled on toast. That tasted disgusting. Why am i even eating it? Why it smells and tastes like shit, i don't know. Then too late i remembered that i had an interview in Seattle. That was a long drive. Shit.

I was almost late for the interview, but i made it somehow.

Here now, I was watching green trees going by as i was driving back home in my car after a very LONG interview i had in Seattle. Why i was grumbling? Because my interviewer was an asshole who thought that insulting other people made him somewhat superior. He looked at me like i was some kind of scum. Never made eye contact like i wasn't worth it. FREAKING ARROGANT ASSHOLE.

He took too much time to interview me, asked countless questions most of them were just insulting like why do you think i will hire you for this job with this *scoff* experience? And, then i had to go and open my big mouth.

'i don't know,.. maybe because you want at least SOME talented people in here.' needless to say, interview ended right there. And, i didn't get the job. I had to drive all the way out here, for an interview, just to get humiliated. The more i thought about it, the angrier i got.

Finally, i made it back to the house. And of course it started to rain, hard. I slammed the car door shut and stalked my way back inside. My anger grew as i was soaked within seconds. I heard some shuffling noise inside. But nothing prepared me for the sight.

A hole in the wall. A fucking hole in wall. A fucking giant hole in where there was almost a wall few hours ago. Two culprits standing there with hammers in their hand and staring at me with nervous eyes. That fucking did it.

My eyes grew in shock then anger. My chest heaved with the heavy angry breaths i took and i finally asked in a suppressed voice ' _why i can see a hole in that wall?_ '.

' _umm_ ' that's all i got in answer. ' _why?_ ' i tried again. Both my wolves stared at me and then each other in nervousness. They waited for the other to answer the question.

' _we thought that we needed some addition in house.. i mean one or more rooms won't hurt right... we thought it was okay_ ' jacob finally spoke. I was so angry i thought i was gonna burst a vein or something. I was freaking furious, scratch that i was beyond furious.

' _you THOUGHT? you thought that breaking a wall in our house was OKAY?_ ' i screamed at the top of my lungs.

' _honey you need to calm down... we can explain?_ ' i heard paul's voice.

' _calm down... CALM DOWN... what the fuck is wrong with you? i can see a fucking hole in my living room wall. And you thought it was okay. Why you even think?_ ' i took a deep breath and continued my rambling ' _first i woke up and YOU weren't there.. any of you... then there was no pop tarts in house... you know how awful that is... in my own house... and then i had to eat that disgusting toast... and none of you were to help me out... i mean where the fuck were you... and then i had to go to this even worse interview... did you guys even remember... i told you like a week ago... And you weren't here in morning to wish me luck... and that asshole interviewer did nothing except insulting... and i didn't even got the job... i had to drive all the back here... i hoped just for once i could get a decent lunch and maybe a nap... but noooooo.. it had to rain... and i am soaked to the boan... and now... ALL I CAN SEE IS A GIANT FUCKING HOLE IN THAT WALL .I didn't even know about it_ ' i almost ran out of breath during my rambling. ' _so if you THOUGHT it was okay to punch a hole in wall.. then it is NOT okay._ '

My wolves just stood there with their mouth hung open in a mixture of emotions. They looked scared, nervous, concerned and much to my annoyance, turned on.

' _ungh_ ' i just threw my hands in annoyance and made my way back to our bedroom. Slam of the bedroom door echoed throughout the house. I just paced in bedroom trying to calm myself. I was too worked up to even sit.

Few minutes passed and i was somewhat calmer when i heard the bedroom door open. There stood jacob shifting on his feet looking at me like i was a wild animal. ' _what do you think?_ ' i snapped.

Something flickered in his eyes. His eyes just got darker with my tone. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was he smirking now? I was too busy glaring at jake to notice that now paul was also standing at the door. But he soon got my attention. ' _look at that... our little lioness... huffing and puffing... so flushed... anger in her eyes.. warning us_ ' his tone became huskier with each word.

' _leave me alone_ ' i snapped at him and then turned to look in other direction. But, i couldn't stop feeling excitement course through me at his tone. He knew what it did to me. That bastard. Few seconds later, i turned to look if they left. Of course not. They entered room and closed the door. I stood up in anger and glared at paul who was closer to me ' _i said leave me ALONE_.'

' _No_ ' he said while smirking. ' _No?_ ' i questioned. I felt a firm kiss on the back of my neck and i knew where jake was now. So i turned around to glare at him. We were chest to chest. Paul stepped up and both of them trapped me between them.

' _you know what paul said when you left for bedroom... why don't you repeat that paul..hmm_ ' jacob said while i glared at him.

' _i said that you look so hot when you are angry... just makes me bend you over the nearest surface ... and fuck you into submission_.' paul told me as a matter of fact.

I was stuck between being angry and aroused. I am sure now i was looking at jake with needy eyes, all anger melting away. Then i remembered the hole in wall. Before i could say anything, my clothes were ripped away from me. I shrieked in surprise and tried to cover myself, but two loud growls stopped me. I knew it was them and they hated when i tried to hide myself from them.

In the next second their hands were on me. Gliding ... touching lightly at first but then firmly. I almost lost my ability to speak. A pair of hands was touching near my breasts but not where i wanted them. Other set of hands was gliding across my hips and thighs, again not where i wanted them. I made a noise in protest at their teasing.

Instead of giving into my wishes like every time, they stopped. I snapped my eyes open to see jake looking at me with a yellow ring around his eyes. His wolf. I turned to look at paul to meet with his wolf's eyes. I am sure my scent was a mix of terrified and aroused. Both that my wolves loved.

They gently pushed me on my back on bed and hovered above me. i bit my lip in anticipation. What they were going to do?

' _All day we felt YOUR anger course through us as it was our own... ALL FUCKING DAY_ ' jacob growled at me.

' _And here we were trying to do something nice for our family and YOU just came barging in and started to scream at us at the top of your lungs_ ' paul snarled at me.

I started to object but jacob's lips stopped me. His kiss was almost bruising. I enjoyed it very much. I felt hands everywhere suddenly. At my breasts, on my sides, on my waist, my stomach, on my thighs, and to my relief at my clit.

i don't know if kiss lasted for a minute or minutes. All i felt that i was aroused and i needed something in me and soon. Jacob growled loudly in my mouth and then hoisted me up his mouth still attached to mine. He was kneeling on bed and now i was on his lap. I tried to grind myself at his now hardening dick. But he kept a strong hold on my hips stopping my movements. I growled at him in frustration. This day was too freaking long and now he won't give me what i want.

I felt paul come up behind me and heard opening of a cap. Lube. oh yes. I felt paul's fingers probing my back entrance. Over the years, it became easier to prepare me. Lots of practice.. Lovely practices.

I was becoming impatient. They were taking too long. I end the kiss with jacob to make my wish know ' _just do it already_ ' i almost screamed at them. They both growled at me.

' _YOU do not order US_ ' jacob snarled at me. I gasped loud and leaned back to look at him properly. It was his wolf. ' _we are your mates.. your wolves... your protectors... we will do anything for you.. anything... but you are NOT going to scream at us again... unless we DID something wrong_..' Jacob growled out.

' _YOU understand?_ ' i heard paul snarl from behind. I just nodded at their words. I was a bit taken a back with their words. I knew wolves were dominating by nature. My screaming at them, they took it as an insult. But they did wrong. Still, i was too aroused to see the sense in it all.

Paul turned my head and claimed my lips is another bruising kiss. His hands were on my breasts.. fondling.. pinching.. rubbing.. It felt so good. I was lost to the sensation until jacob slide himself inside me. I gasped in paul's mouth at the intrusion. Jake grasped my hips and started to thrust.

Paul broke the kiss but soon jacob claimed my lips. It all felt so good. Jake's thrust became harder and harder. He leaned slightly back and took me with him. In the next moment, paul's fingers were inside me. Few thrusts of his fingers prepared my other entrance for him. Soon, he was pushing his hard cock in me.

Once he was all in, jake stopped moving. I felt so full. That feeling never became old. Every time it was sensational. ' _please_ ' i begged few moments later.

At that, they started to move. That rhythm that we have perfected over the years. One retreats other pushes in. It was perfect like every time. I just moaned my pleasure as i was too far gone to make sentences or words. My mates' names were the only words i knew. Said wolves groaned and moaned in my ears. All i heard were few fucks and damn it and oh yes and lilly. But it was all a jumble.

My one hand was in jacob's hair while the other one was on paul's forearm that kept me up by holding me across the chest. They moved and i moved with them. ' _ungh please_ ' i almost cried with pleasure. Jake's hand descended towards my center from my hip.

He rubbed my clit hard until i was a moaning mess in their hands ' _oh yes... yes... yess ...please... yesssss_ ' my orgasm rocked though me. I heard two loud snarls of my mates. Their cocks grew even more before they came inside of me. We all were breathing hard as we came back from our highs.

First paul then jacob pulled out of me. They gently guided me down on bed between them. I took few more moments to calm myself. Then i noticed the happy expression on their faces. ' _I don't know what you are so happy about_ '. _But I am sorry I screamed at you_.' I told them.

' _I am sorry you had a bad day honey... but you look so hot when you are angry_ ' jacob said while smiling softly at me. Paul nodded in agreement. I started to object but jacob cut me.

' _we were not there in morning because we found out something_ ' he cut me again when i started to question ' _no it wasn't a vampire scent.. its actually good.. we just didn't knew what to do with ourselves_ '.

' _yeah.. and we wanted to surprise you when you came back.. but as you know we are not good with surprises.. We should have done something else.. like maybe a dinner_ ' paul suggested.

' _What you guys are talking about? What surprise? And why the hell there is a hole in wall?_ ' i was confused now. My wolves glanced at each other before swallowing hard.

' _we wanted to add more rooms to our house... well because... we will need them... because... i mean... for our babies_ ' jacob finally stuttered out.

Wait babies? Did he just said babies? I looked at him with wide eyes. He was smiling softly at me. Paul continued to explain ' _in morning, when i woke up.. i heard a fluttering noise.. i located it here_ ' he caressed my lower stomach _'it is a heartbeat'_. I gasped loud. I am pregnant. Jacob started talking again.

' _And he woke me up so that i can listen too... and it is the most soothing noise i have ever heard... and we were too happy... and our wolves just went nuts.. we had to go out and phase.. to burn some of our eagerness... when you left for the interview.. we almost lost it... we followed you till forks. then i remembered about the interview.. we wanted to do something special for you... to announce this news_ '.

Paul took the lead from there ' _yeah.. and we appointed seth to follow you. He guarded you while we tried to come up with idea to surprise you.. Then jake thought that how our house is going to be small for our kids... So that's what we did.. we were trying to make it bigger.. we are just too eager.. we want to do everything.. all at once.. we just got too excited_ '.

' _we never wanted to make you angry lilly_ ' jake said. ' _yeah but it was hot_ ' paul winked.

' _I am pregnant_ ' that's all i could think. Then i smiled big at my wolves. I kept my hands on my still flat stomach along with two hot hands. This was a new beginning. A new chapter of our lives.

' _so who is this guy who dare humiliated you_ ' paul said after a while.

Ok. So this is the end. I hope you like it. Let me know in reviews. And please read my other story 'enemy love'. I want to know what you think.


End file.
